User talk:151.213.227.171
Binary.jpg|This is just one of what I think are some of the coolest sets ever! 2012 week 28.jpg|Sadly, I couldn't do this one. :( 2012 week 27.jpg|Pretty! 2012 set 26.jpg|This is the only set I have ever completed! 2012 set 25.jpg|Sooooooo Interesting! 2012 set 24.jpg|Beautiful Batch Of Blue! (frogs) 151.213.227.171 (aka Un4gettable. I'm NOT the Un4gettable on +plus) Hi! I'm Un4gettable! (NOT the Un4gettable on plus.) I don't currently have a plus account, but I'm working on it. ---- So, anyway, here's a little that you should know: A Little About Me So, the slide show above tells a little about my personality. (I'm a little bit of a science geek, BTW! 3.141 * r^2 ) Search these cool pages! (more coming soon!) *Real Life Referances *Things That Nobody Realy Notices. ---- Feel free to leave me a message if I need to do something with my Real Life Referances page or you just need someone to talk to! I'm always open to meet new people! (Please no hurtful words) So, anyway, hi! I'm Un4gettable! I've been around this wiki for several months, and I just want to know a little about your Pocket Frogs progress! (Level, # of frogs in froggydex that you have collected, and fav frog) 01:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I guess I'll start off. I'm currently a level 12, I have so far collected 563 frogs in frogggydex, and my fav frog is a tie between the dextera, the puncti, and the magus. 01:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC)(aka Un4gettable) Binary Data; from BW27 lol, I like the Binary Data set too. My other favorites are 2010 Week 47 (hawaiian sunset), 2011 Week 10 (fade to night), 2011 Week 20 (Neon Insero, not the strawberries), 2011 Set 21 (Peaches and Plums) (you can tell I like the Insero sets, yea?), 2011 Week 24 (Prismatics), 2011 Week 28 (Duality), 2011 Week 29 (Blacknosed), 2011 Week 30 (Stock Exchange), and 2011 Set 33 (Bandaged Up). 02:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC)BlueWater27 Yeah, the Insero is kinda cool, isn't it? 16:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC)(aka Un4gettable) Spelling Yea, I always spell Sagitta (or Saggita, whichever it is) wrong. I also used to spell "Magus" with an "n" and say "Magnus" (even though I found out later I wasn't the only one who thought it was "Magnus".) I guess it doesn't matter that much though, as long as people get the general idea. I fixed my talk page, though. xD-BlueWater27 17:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) LOL! No, it's alright! Everyone mis-spells something at some poing! 151.213.227.171(Un4gettable) lol, do you mean "point"? 19:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) See! I told you! 151.213.227.171(Un4gettable) Ikr! :D Also, could you please reply on my talk page? that makes it easier for me to see if I have new messages. thanks 19:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Lucus page Honestly it was more my fault then yours; I should have been signing my comments as usual. But it doesn't matter, we can just forget about it. :)-BW27 Works for me. 151.213.227.171 lol, like I said above, could you please start responding to me on my talk page? 00:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Real Life References Reccomendations Please leave your reccomendations for Real Life References here. Thank you. 151.213.227.171(Un4gettable) CJ811 Hi Un4gettable, just wanted to stop by and say hi (because I really haven't talked to you lately and I kinda-sorta-maybe feel a little guilty about it :P)....Right now I'm huddled in my room right now because my brother has some friends over and I really didn't feel like being run over by a bunch of eight-year-olds. So now I'm here, in my locked room, listening to the monkey kid screams and the stomping everywhere lol...I have no life :(. So I'm hoping this will be the last time any friends are over for the summer; I still have little more than half a month before I go back to school. So yeah...I think I'm finished with my rambling. Anyways, leave a message on my talk page once in a while, I've explained the situation with my IP addresses if you click on my signature. Good luck with your page, and TTYL! 21:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC)-CJ811 General I left you a message on my talk page, but then I realized you probably wouldn't notice. Anyway, what I wrote is: tatzelwyrm scares me. he/she said (and did) some things that left me feeling a little bit off, so I'm glad I have people like you and CandyJunkie that are around my age, that I can just talk to. :) Whenever I'm attacked, I feel threatened, and when I feel threatened, I always get mad. I hate all of this fighting :( so I might not be hanging around here as much. BW27 99.99.194.185 01:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) And today I'm adding this: Tomorrow's my last day of summer break. I'm almost happy, because I'm bored to death of hanging around the house all day. Even though I'm nowhere near excited about seventh grade. But hey, I guess school's just one of those things you've got to do. :D-BW27 16:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Leaving Just wanted to let you know I won't be back here for a while, maybe never, so I won't be around to answer messages and comment on your awesome pages. But I enjoyed talking to you (especially last month when we were all on here for most of the day) and I hope you'll still friend me (BlueWater27 and RedSky58) when you get an account. I have a few reasons for leaving, one being limited time and another being that it's just not the fun, lively place it was in March when I joined. Anyway, don't forget about me, because I may be back sometime. :D 'Till later! BlueWater27 00:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) lol, just saw your two messages on my talk page. At least I know someone will miss me. :) Just for that maybe I'll drop in from time to time. :D Anyway, got to go. Good luck with your page, and getting your account!BW27 00:46, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Un4gettable, just dropping by to say hi (hi!). I feel like I haven't talked to you in so long (or anybody, really). I'm going to really miss BW, although she might not feel too warm to me since there was this big mess and this fight over essentially something totally stupid and silly. To make a long story short, I'm pretty sure she won't be missing me, and I'm probably part of the reason she left. So :( . Anyway, feel free to talk to me whenever, and when you get your account (Plus or Wikia), I'll send you some frogs! -CJ811 20:48, September 19, 2012 (UTC)